


Aftercare [podfic]

by nastally



Series: nastally reads... [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: All the sweetness, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, nastally reads...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: Someone gets mugged and kisses are totally platonic.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: nastally reads... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007784
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	Aftercare [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BisexualRoger (HyperPluviophile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperPluviophile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [BisexualRoger (HyperPluviophile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperPluviophile/pseuds/BisexualRoger). Log in to view. 



> I had to record this, since I decided to sit down and spend a night recording things, because this right here is how and why I started talking to (and adopted, apparently) BisexualRoger. I simply HAD to, after reading the collection of Froger week ficlets she wrote (of which this was my favourite), almost exactly a year ago now. ❤️ To date, it remains one of my all-time favourite Froger fics. I hope you like my interpretation of it, lovely! ❤️❤️

[Anastasia M](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova) · [Aftercare](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova/aftercare)


End file.
